Mulgore
The green, verdant plains of Mulgore are home to the noble tauren. Mulgore is nestled in the foothills of the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. The only pass through these mountains is currently closed off by the Great Gate, which leads into the Southern Barrens to the east. Mulgore provides bounty for the hunt, as a diversity of wild beasts roam the rolling plains and climb the foothills of the surrounding range. In the northern section of Mulgore, the new Camp Sungraze sits in the shadows of the mesas ofThunder Bluff, a tauren city which towers above the plains. Bloodhoof Village is centrally located and surrounded by the clear waters of Stonebull Lake, while further south on Red Cloud Mesa, Camp Narache stands as the principal training camp for all young tauren. Despite the serene landscape and the pine-scented breeze, Mulgore is fraught with trouble. Brambleblade Ravine and the sacred Red Rocks are overrun by quilboars, and they continue to spread into the rest of Red Cloud Mesa. The goblin-runVenture Company infests the Venture Co. Mine in the eastern mountain face, while the Grimtotem tribe try to take vengeance against the other tauren by poisoning their water wells. The Windfury harpy tribe lay claim to the extreme northern reaches of Mulgore and the southeast mountain face. A tribe of gnolls known as the Palemane make their home at the cave called Palemane Rock, as well in scattered camps along the southern mountains. History Mulgore is referred to as the ancestral home of the tauren.2 It is also hinted that the tauren lived here centuries after the Sundering.3 It's probably the same area as mentioned in the Hatred of the Centaur mythology. An early black and white concept piece of the lands of Mulgore, a spiritual home of the tauren. The Third War and after This section concerns content exclusive to Warcraft III. Once nomadic, the tauren met with Thrall and his orcs when they landed on Kalimdor. Looking to the orcs for protection, they saw kindred spirits with honor and power. With Thrall's escorn, Cairne led his people to Mulgore and came upon what is now called Thunder Bluff. They constructed their capital upon the lofty mesas, and the city is now a center for trade and commerce. Ruling over the tauren in his old age, Cairne looked one day to hand the mantle of leadership down to his son Baine. Rexxar and his companions were tasked by Tagar with driving the local harpies away from the tauren's kodo herds. Mulgore was also home to a large group of centaur, who had captured Baine Bloodhoof. With the help of Bovan Windtotem, Rexxar rescued Baine and brought the tauren back into the Horde.4 World of Warcraft This section concerns content exclusive to World of Warcraft. The Venture Company has invaded the region and taken over the Thunderhorn Water Well, Wildmane Water Well, and the Winterhoof Water Well. For unknown reasons what appeared to be a small scouting force of Galak Centaur could be found roaming the plains of Mulgore. Meanwhile the dwarves from Bael Modan created the Bael'dun Digsite in order to excavate the area. However this incursion was against the wishes of Baine Bloodhoof, who saw it as an affront to the Earthmother, and as diplomatic solutions failed, the Bloodhoof Tauren resolved to drive the invaders out by taking and breaking their pickaxes. At the same time the Tauren directed Horde agents to clash with the Harpies, Quilboar, andGnolls that reside within the region. During this time Horde agents were able to drive the Venture Company away from the wells, thereby restoring it to Tauren control. Geography This rich plain was once used by the night elves as prime hunting grounds. When the Great Sundering shattered the world, mountains pierced the earth and the night elves fled north. The mighty tauren made their home upon the low valleys and high plateaus after the night elves left. In time, the ash of upheaval disappeared and the once fertile grasslands returned. The aggressive centaur claim the right to the grasslands and have warred constantly against the tauren for supremacy of the land, but the tauren's mesa strongholds have so far proved impregnable. Mulgore is a landlocked region, with Desolace to the west, the Barrens to the east, the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and the Thousand Needles to the south. Mulgore is the ancient homeland of the tauren, who live on the windswept mesas and roam the grassy valleys. Below the mesa's ridgeline are the vast emerald plains, which hold an abundance of life including prairie wolves, young kodo beasts, and tallstriders. The centaur forces mercilessly hound the tauren throughout Mulgore. The tepee-like tents and crude hide huts that comprise tauren towns stand in stark contrast to the turning windmills and pulley structures that keep the tauren gristmills operating. Large, ornately carved totems dot every street and stand above every major structure. Toward the eastern border, quilboar displaced from Durotar have started creating dens with thorned hedgerow barriers. For now, it is a small concern for the tauren, but if the bristly "boar men" encroach too far, there will be a price to pay. At present, the tauren are far more interested in what the centaur are up to. Mulgore is filled with a variety of antelopes, rabbits, and wild boar, making it the ideal place for game hunting. A tauren pastime involves hunting these animals to improve one's combat skills. The tauren rarely eat their prey, preferring to graze on wheat and grass that grow wild in the valley.6 A land of windswept mesas and grassy plains, Mulgore is the tauren's ancestral homeland. Centaur often send raiding parties into Mulgore, and the tauren, with the help of their Horde allies, beat them back. Tauren are naturally a nomadic people, and their tent cities are scattered across the landscape and change with the seasons and the weather. Now that they are members of the Horde, the tauren have constructed several permanent settlements, including fortified Dalsh-Beran and their capital of Thunder Bluff.7 Mulgore is temperate with hills, plains (grassland), and some rugged mountains.6 Mulgore is a sheltered and pastoral valley dotted with mesas and surrounded by mountains on all sides, and accessible only through a pass to the southeast. Resembling a huge pasture, the area is covered with verdant green grass and few trees. An oddity of the landscape, the tall cliffs of Thunder Bluff tower over the fields in the center of the zone. Category:Region